ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kameron Chase
Kameron Chase McGrath, better known by his ring names Kameron Chase and formerly K.C. McGrath, is an American professional wrestler currently working for Global Extreme Wrestling. Early life From as long as he can remember, Kameron Chase McGrath always dreamed of becoming a professional wrestler and making it to the big-time. As a kid he was always looked down upon and cast aside because of his unique look and interests. Being a social outcast only made Kameron more determined to make something of himself... he wasn't the smartest academically, but he was always impressive athletically excelling in sports such as football, baseball and wrestling. Although he was always part of his high-school sports teams... he never really fit in. While other teenagers were out at the weekends partying, Kameron used to stay home and lock himself in his room watching and studying wrestling tapes from all over the world. At the age of 16 he came across a wrestling school. He began working at a local coffee shop at weekends so he could save up and pay his tuition fees, he knew he'd get no help and support from his family... they never really cared what he did. His little brother was always the one who got the attention... Kameron was never as perfect as he could be. He was different from the rest of his family... while they all went out to church every Sunday, he'd stay home and focus on his wrestling studies. God had never given him any help... why should he take the time to give up his passion for something he didn't believe in? Kameron discovered a wrestling school owned by Troy Davies relatively close to his home. His parents refused to give him any financial support to pay for the training, so Kameron took it upon himself to find a part-time job to cover the costs. Working weekends and the occasional night through the week, he managed to scrape enough cash together to attend and enrolled at the wrestling school shortly before his 17th birthday. He impressed the trainers and fellow trainees straight away... wrestling seemed to come naturally to him. From then on... wrestling was Kameron's only focus. He dropped out of high school, figuring he didn't need the education and it was only holding him back, and dedicated all his time to wrestling and working out. He made his debut at age 18 performing in front of around 75 people in Pittsburgh and he knew that wrestling was what he was born to do. He wrestled all across the country for the next 4 years impressing crowds along the way, however, his ego started to get the better of him. He started to look down on everyone around him, just as people had looked down on him his whole life. When Kameron got called up to Elite Superstar Wrestling... he knew he'd made it big. This was what he'd been working his whole life for. All his life he was told he would never amount to anything... now he is proving to everyone who doubted him and looked down upon him that he has amounted to SOMETHING... more than they could ever be. Shortly after his ESW debut, Kameron received an offer from Global Extreme Wrestling and began working for them simultaneously. From then on he's worked for various federations, and battled personal demons along the way. Career Elite Superstar Wrestling Kameron made his debut for ESW at Elitefest 2006 in May 2006, participating in a "Rookie Battle Royal" featuring all the newcomers to the federation. Kameron was victorious on that night and earned a shot at the ESW X Championship against Johnny Franchise at ESW's June pay-per-view, Fall From Grace. Kameron's victory that night marked the first of many championship reigns for the young superstar. His first X title reign was relatively short-lived though, as he lost to fellow member of The Family, Fear the following month at Scars and Stripes. Shortly after losing the title, Kameron took a brief absence from ESW to focus on other federations he worked for after losing a match to ESW favorite, Armani Stylez. He returned to the company towards the end of July, securing a victory over Brandon Ross in his first match back. His return didn't last long however as he suffered a neck injury on August 23, 2006 which kept him sidelined for a while. Upon returning from his injury, Kameron was drafted to Tuesday Night Oblivion and almost received a shot at the show's World Champion in a battle royal at All Hallows Court, only to be thrown over the top rope unfairly by Stryfe after a distraction from ID Red who wasn't even in the match but had posed as Kain Ambrose. On December 3, 2006 at WarGames he captured the X Championship for a second time by defeating Fear, which actually proved to be one of the downfalls of Kameron's ESW career. The following month at Holiday Havoc saw every champion in action in Von Doom's Asylum. Kameron's counterpart happened to be the Neo Champion X-Ecutioner. Kameron lost out to his opponent in the Asylum, losing his championship in the process as X-Ecutioner was declared the New Breed Champion after unifying both the ESW Neo Championship and the ESW X Championship. After Holiday Havoc, Kameron disappeared from the company until he returned with a new name, a new (albeit underage) girlfriend and an altered image at the beginning of September 2007. Upon returning to ESW, Kameron aligned himself with Xavier and Melissa Michaels after Xavier paid off a debt that Kameron owed to a drug dealer. The four (Xavier, Melissa, Kameron and his girlfriend, Emma) were collectively known as BDSM until grouping with another stable and forming The Breed. Although the debt he owed had been paid off, Kameron couldn't keep away from the world of drugs and continued to deal on the side, in particular to the wife... or ex-wife of the ESW chairman Victor Von Doom, Shane Sanders. Somewhere along the line, Kameron was given ownership of a strip club - K.C's Laydeez - at the expense of the company, which further expanded his connections and income. When Shane found herself in a financial crisis having had her pay docked thanks to Blade Storm and Red Cell, Kameron offered her the space above his club for Shane and her adopted son, Ben, to live in. As he grew closer to Shane, he started to develop feelings for her that went beyond just friendship. This led to him dumping Emma on Christmas Eve after swearing he wasn't seeing somebody else. Although he knew his feelings for Shane would never be returned and that she only loved one man - Victor Von Doom - Kameron was more than happy to play second best and felt he had a chance with Shane as long as he worked on keeping Victor in jail... and as long as she didn't find out about it. At Holiday Havoc 2007 Kameron defeated The Freak to win the ESW Extreme Championship. During the same pay-per-view, he had an altercation with a distraught Shane Sanders, who told him to leave her alone while he tried to console her following custody of her son being handed over to her half-brother, Cable. Not long after, Shane overdosed and was rushed to a local medical facility. Realising he was in too deep and knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Shane, Kameron parted ways with the company shortly after Shane's attempted suicide. Global Extreme Wrestling Kameron debuted in GEW at their Deadly Game pay-per-view in June 2006 against Carlito with Randy Orton as the referee. Prior to the match it was announced that the match would be a thumbtack match for the newly created Extreme Chaos championship. The match ended in a no contest after both participants fell victim to the RKO. The following week on Chaos, Kameron faced off against Carlito again with the championship on the line, this time in a barbed wire rope match. Kameron was victorious in becoming the company's first ever Extreme Chaos championship. A couple of weeks later, Kameron was ambushed during a championship defense by the invading NWO stable and was stretchered to the back with a knee injury where he was approached by GEW Owner - Triple H - who had a proposition for him. ((unfinished)) Indy Wrestling X For a short time in 2007, Kameron competed in an independent wrestling federation owned by Vikki Leigh. During his time there he became one half of the first ever (and only) IWX Tag-Team Champions with his partner, GBL (now known as Glenn Legend). Collectively, the two were known as Team Flawless before GBL departed the company, leaving the tag-team championships vacated. With his partner gone Kameron enjoyed singles success, capturing the IWX Global Championship from Chris Harper and losing it to Jay M not long after. The company folded not long after. Championship Wrestling Organization From September - December 2006, Kameron worked for the CWO, where he was undefeated during his entire tenure, securing victories over stars such as "Swift" Tony Wright, Damian Payne, Vengeance and Chaos Kid. Kameron won a Devil's Playground Match to be crowned the first ever CWO World Heavyweight Champion and would go on to keep the championship until the company's demise in December, 2006. Universal Wrestling Federation Kameron debuted for the UWF on the May 21st edition of Adrenaline in a Money in the Bank qualifying match against James Magnum. Kameron was victorious and earned himself a spot in the Money in the Bank match the following week at Deadly Game along with IcE, Curt Evans and James Magnum who despite losing to Kameron had been added to the match. Prior to the match, Kameron had formed a secret alliance with one of his opponents - Curt Evans - and the two had come up with a plan. Kameron allowed Curt to climb the ladder and grab the briefcase, handing Kameron his first official loss but he knew that he was definitely a winner. The following week on Adrenaline, Curt Evans put the Money in the Bank briefcase on the line against Kameron...in an arm wrestling contest that was fixed from the start. Kameron won and was crowned the new Mister Money in the Bank. Later in the show, there was an altercation between Kameron and Curt and Gage Gannon and Gary Reece. Both teams claimed to be the "Kings of the Screw Job" and a tag-team match was issued for the following week. Championships & Accomplishments Championship Wrestling Council *1 x Light Heavyweight Champion (Inaugural; current) Championship Wrestling Organization *1 x World Heavyweight Champion Elite Superstar Wrestling *2 x X Champion *1 x Extreme Champion Global Combat Wrestling *1 x GCW World Champion *1 x GCW Tag Team Champion (with Garth Gaffney and later Mark Chapman when Gaffney was arrested) Global Extreme Wrestling *4 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion *1 x GEW Chaos Undisputed Champion *3 x GEW Extreme Chaos Champion (Inaugural, most reigns) *1 x GEW Tag Team Champion (w/ Adam Cage) :*2006 GEW MVP :*2008 Sexiest Male :*2008 Match of the Year (vs Hunter, Concrete Cage match, Extreme Extravaganza) Indy Wrestling X *1 x Global Champion *1 x Tag-Team Champion (with Glenn Legend) Iron City Wrestling *1 x Tag-Team Champion (with James Magnum) Phoenix Wrestling Enterprise *1 x Ironman Champion Universal Wrestling Federation *1 x Universal Champion *1 x Hardcore Champion *1 x Canadian Champion *1 x Mr. Money in the Bank Wrestling Asylum *1 x Suicidal Champion In Wrestling Finishing & Signature Moves *''Mental Maelstrom'' – Sunset Driver with 180 spin *''The LKA (Lights, Kamera, Action)'' - STO into an Anaconda Vice *''Pleural Tap'' – Top rope lung blower *''Force 10'' - STO *''Three Mile Island'' - Springboard in turnbuckle (middle rope, then top rope)into roundhouse kick to lower back *''New School'' - hold opponents arm whilst walking along ropes Old School, then flip over them and catch them with a neckbreaker. *Release Dragon Suplex *Firemans' Carry Backbreaker *DDT *Dropkick *Neckbreaker *Back Suplex *German Suplex *Lariat *Atomic Drop *Wheelbarrow Suplex *Lung Blower *Sleeper Slam *Crossface Chickenwing Suplex *Dragon Sleeper *Hanging Triangle Choke *Figure Four Leg Lock *Reverse DDT *Northern Lights Suplex *Moonsault Theme Songs *''Feel The Burn'' – Fozzy *''Out of Control'' – Broken Yoke *''Father Figure'' - Army of Anyone Nicknames *The Natural Disaster Catchphrases *”Talk is cheap, but damn, I'm good at it!” (As the host of The Richter Scale, UWF) Personal Facts *Has a younger brother named Cole. *Has a younger half-sister named Chelsea. *Has a son named Ryan (born 26 July 2003). *Has a son named Tristan (born 9 February 2008). *Married twice. *Has a Staffordshire Bull Terrier named Buster and a German Shepherd named Kaiser. *His favorite band is Stuck Mojo. *His favorite color is blue. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Global Extreme Wrestling roster Category:Global Extreme Wrestling wrestlers Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011